Lost in Paradise
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: "Tell me something, Stefan," Damon said, "If you had to die to protect someone you love, would you do it?" Damon/Stefan Hurt/Family/Comfort. -COMPLETE-


_I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human._

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness in me._

_Lost in Paradise – Evanescence_

"I'm not human. And I miss it! I miss it more than anything in the _world! That _is my secret. But there's only so much hurt a man can take…" Damon choked out.

"I know you love Stefan, and it will always be Stefan," Damon whispered, "But I love you, you should know that." Elena nodded, "I do."

* * *

><p>"Tell me something, Stefan," Damon said, straightening the collar of his shirt, "If you had to die to protect someone you love, would you do it?" Stefan pondered his brother's words for a moment, before replying, "I would." "Good to know." Damon said with a chuckle before flickering across the room, stabbing a syringe into Stefan's neck. Stefan uttered a weak gasp as Damon pushed the plunger down, injecting vervain into the younger Salvatore's veins. "I'm sorry," Damon breathed out, "But I can't have you trying to stop me. Or getting in my way." Stefan reached for his brother as he stumbled, before his vision blacked out. The elder Salvatore watched as his brother collapsed, weak and unconscious. Damon stepped towards Stefan, pulling a thick parchment envelope from his pocket, setting it on the table next to him. Damon opened his mouth to speak and shut it again, turning on his heel to exit the Salvatore Library.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan stirred weakly. "Damon?" He called, struggling into a standing position. Stefan blew out a sigh, swallowing the lump in his throat as he broke into a run. He blurred towards the forest, skidding to a stop. His undead heart thundering in his chest as he heard Elena cry, "<em>Damon! No!<em>" Stefan crashed through the trees. Damon's body lay in the middle of the clearing. His azure eyes staring sightlessly at the night sky. Stefan's right hand clapped over his mouth, barely containing his cry of anguish. He dropped to his knees beside his brother. "_Of all the stupid things you could've done, Damon!_" He yelled, burying his face in Damon's chest to muffle his sobs. "Stefan," Elena whispered, voice cracking, "He's gone. We have to go." "No." Stefan whispered brokenly, "I'm not leaving him." He cradled his brother's body, trembling with sorrow. "Okay." Elena nodded, kneeling beside him. "Where'd he go?" Stefan asked, tears staining his face. "I can't feel him here anymore." "I don't know." Elena placed her hand on his arm, "I wish I did, Stefan."

_One Year Later_

Stefan tapped his pen against the journal's page, lost in thought. Then, in one fluid motion, he stood, heaving the book into the fireplace. "Nice." Damon's snide voice hissed, in his mind. "Got anything else you'd like to break while you're at it?" "Shut up." Stefan snarled. "Is that anyway to talk to your big brother?" A disembodied voice said smoothly. Stefan whirled to the doorway, jaw dropped. Damon leaned in the doorway, a smug grin curving his mouth. Stefan swallowed hard as he met his brother's eyes. His mouth was smiling. But his cobalt eyes were filled with sadness. "Damon?" Stefan asked, "How…?" "If you had one chance to visit one person – a loved one, one might say – who would you rather see?" Damon asked, mirroring his last question. Stefan cast his eyes to the floor, "Why me? Why not Elena?" Damon stepped into the room, saying "Because, believe it or not, I do love you." He paused, continuing with difficulty, "Even when I wished I could hate you as much as I say I do." Damon lowered his eyes. "Damon, why'd you –" "Sacrifice myself for you? Because, you're my little brother. And I'd die for you. If it means that you're safe." Stefan turned his back to his brother, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry." Damon chuckled, "I swore I wouldn't turn this into some chick-flick-sap-fest." "It's fine." Stefan shook his head. Damon, sighed, whispering, "Looks to be about that time. So…" "What?" Stefan whirled to face his big brother.

Damon stepped forward, embracing his brother in a bear-hug. "If I _ever_ see you on the Other Side, I swear to God, I will kick your pasty white ass back into the land of the living." Stefan clutched at Damon like a child grasping their older sibling in fear. "Take care, Little Brother." Damon whispered, releasing Stefan. "I love you, Damon." Stefan choked out, tears stinging his eyes. Damon smiled faintly, before he replied with a smirk, "I know. I love me, too." Stefan looked down. Then raised his eyes to where Damon stood. "Goodbye, Damon…" he whispered, standing alone in the Salvatore Library.


End file.
